


Movies and Cuddles

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parent Asmodeus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Stressed doesn't even begin to describe how Magnus feels as they are waiting for their guests to arrive. Alec does his best to comfort him and when the dinner doesn't go as planned, he has a few words to say to Magnus. Oh, and there's movies and cuddles.





	Movies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> Carla gave me a prompt about families meeting each other for the first time but my fic ended up focusing more on Magnus and Asmodeus' relationship. I hope it's okay! :)
> 
> Also let's pretend that Asmodeus is a totally normal name, okay?

“Did you set the plates to the table?” Magnus asks as he walks past Alec to check the dining table and to make sure - for the millionth time that evening - that everything is in order. 

Alec takes hold of Magnus’ arm as he walks by, gently stopping his boyfriend and turning him around so that he’s facing him. “I did, as you saw me do five minutes ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says, his face turning to light grimace. “Am I being awful?”

“No,” Alec replies, and it’s the truth. He moves his hand down from Magnus’ bicep to take a hold of his hand, squeezing it softly. “You want to make sure everything goes well tonight. I get it. But you need to relax.”

“I know,” Magnus says and exhales loudly, moving forward to lean his forehead against Alec’s shoulder while his arms go around Alec’s waist. “I’m just worried.”

“What are you worried about?” Alec asks, bringing his arms around Magnus and moving his hands soothingly up and down Magnus’ back over the silky fabric of his shirt. 

“I’m worried the dinner is going to burn or taste bad, I’m worried I will embarrass myself in front of your mother, I’m worried  _ he  _ will embarrass me in front of you all,” Magnus lists, his words mumbled against Alec’s shoulder.

“The dinner is going to be delicious,” Alec assures Magnus. “It’s the same dish we’ve made many times before. We set the timer so it’s not going to burn. You’ve met my mother before and I know you two had a rocky start but she’s learnt to like you - a lot. I don’t know what to say about your father, though. I’m sure he’ll try his best. You told him how important this was, right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says quietly. 

“Then there’s nothing else you can do about it,” Alec says. His words are soft but he’s trying his best to convince Magnus. He hates to see his boyfriend so stressed.

“I guess you’re right,” Magnus says, and after a while of silence he adds, “Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

“I know,” Alec says and laughs a little at the petulant tone of his boyfriend. He pulls away from the hug to be able to look Magnus in the eyes. “Just think that it’s all going to be over in a few hours. After that we can settle on the couch and watch a movie. We can pretend the whole dinner never happened.”

“Will there be cuddles?” Magnus asks, his tone light and his usual smile back at his lips.

Alec pretends to look offended. “Of course there’s going to be cuddles.”

“In that case,” Magnus says, withdrawing his arms from around Alec’s waist and inhaling deeply, a familiar look of determination setting over his features. “We can do this.”

“We are going to ace this,” Alec agrees and lifts his hand up, watching as Magnus high-fives it.

As if on cue the doorbell rings, and Alec sees some of the dread return to Magnus’ eyes. 

“Movies and cuddles,” Alec reminds him as he takes his hand, starting to walk towards the door.

“Movies and cuddles,” Magnus agrees before he reaches forward to open the door.

It’s a flood of greetings as they step aside and let Maryse, Isabelle, and Jace in to the loft. 

“Oh Magnus, it’s so nice to see you again.” Maryse says and greets Magnus with a hug, the sight making Alec’s heart feel full of warmth. 

Their relationship had been quite a shock for Alec’s mother, partly because announcing their relationship had been Alec’s way to let his parents know that he was gay. The confession had pretty much wrecked the life his parents had imagined for him. It had taken a while, but his mother had seen the change in Alec after he’d been able to share the secret he had been harbouring for years. It was obvious that he was happier, walked with his head held higher and with more confidence than anyone had ever seen him have. 

And Magnus was a big reason why he was like that. The two really brought out the best of each other.

“The dinner is almost ready,” Magnus says as they make their way further into the loft. “Would anyone like some wine while we wait?”

“That would be lovely,” Maryse says and Jace and Izzy voice their agreements. Magnus gives them a polite nod and heads to the kitchen to get a bottle, Alec offering to help him.

Alec takes the glasses from the cupboard while Magnus opens a bottle, pouring wine to five glasses. 

The sixth one remains empty.

“He’ll get here,” Alec says quietly as he notices Magnus looking at the glass for a moment longer than he needs to. 

“I hope so,” Magnus says, his words doubtful.

-.-.-

It takes well over half an hour until the doorbell rings.

By that time they are finished with their glasses and Alec is just about to suggest that they start eating. Magnus had told his father to be here at seven and it was already twenty past, and as much as Alec hated to admit it, it was starting to look like Asmodeus wasn’t going to come.

The food was done, and they couldn’t keep waiting for a guest that might not even come because the food was going to either get cold or get overcooked.

But just as Alec was going to suggest that the doorbell rang, the sound followed by a sigh from Magnus. A quiet sound Alec only heard because Magnus was sitting on the arm of the chair he himself was sitting on.

They excuse themselves to go open the door, leaving their guests to talk amongst themselves.

Asmodeus is standing there, leaning on his cane in a manner that seems casual, no hint of apology in his expression as he steps inside twenty minutes late.

“Magnus,” Asmodeus greets him, pulling him into a hug. Alec hates how the hug looks like, so awkward and so obviously only for a show. It hurts to think that this is Magnus’ father, and their hug looks more uncomfortable than the hug he shared half an hour ago with a woman who used to hate his guts two months ago. 

They pull away from the hug and Magnus’ father turns to look at Alec, giving him a short nod. “Adam.”

“I’m Alec,” Alec corrects. They have met before, on two different occasions. Neither of which have left Alec with pleasant memories of Magnus’ father.

“My apologies,” Asmodeus says, his tone dismissal and not a bit apologetic. “Magnus goes through people so quickly it’s hard to keep track.”

“Father,” Magnus says quickly, obviously worried their guests would hear his father’s words. “I’ve been dating Alexander for the past six months.”

“Details,” Asmodeus says, waving his hand in a dismissive wave Alec has seen way too many times. He walks past Magnus and further to the loft, leaving Magnus looking worried.

Alec gives him a look that’s both encouraging and apologetic as he turns to look at Magnus, linking their hands and leading him after his father. Lord knows that neither of them are eager to leave him unsupervised.

When Alec and Magnus arrive to the room with the rest of their guests, they are already shaking hands and introducing themselves to each other. It’s hard to say what they are thinking about each other, and if Asmodeus’ unusual appearance raises questions Alec’s family hides it well.

If you saw them standing next to each other, it would be obvious that Magnus is Asmodeus’ son. It doesn’t matter how small part the man actually played in raising Magnus. They both have similar kind of unusual styles, even though Alec thinks that the reasons behind their clothing are quite different.

For Magnus the clothes are a way to express himself, to be himself, proudly and visibly. It’s about not doing what people usually do but doing what he feels right for himself. Very much how Magnus is in other aspects of his life as well. One of the things Alec loves the most about his boyfriend.

Whereas for Asmodeus his clothes are a way to impress, to show wealth and paint a picture of a sophisticated and respectable person. Both of those being traits he doesn’t actually have. 

After quick introductions the company makes their way to the dinner table, Maryse, Jace, and Isabelle sitting on one side and Asmodeus, Magnus, and Alec on the other.

The food turns out to be amazing, which Alec never doubted for a second. They are talking about this and that, Maryse and Asmodeus sitting opposite each other and being the ones talking the most.

“What do you do for a living, if I may ask?” Asmodeus asks her when they are finishing their dinner. 

“I’m a detective,” Maryse says, “As is my ex-husband. I shouldn’t be surprised that my kids ended up to work in law enforcement. Our youngest, Max, seems different though. He’s only ten but he really wants to be a teacher.”

“Oh, they are following in your footsteps you say?” Asmodeus ask, sounding curious. “I wish Magnus would have done that. I’m still trying to get him to leave his job as a journalist and join the family business. He has to realise sooner or later that his dreams of becoming a published author are too far fetched.”

Alec notices how Magnus tenses up beside him, and he reaches to take his hand under the table. His hold is returned ten times tighter, but as he brushes his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles he feels him relax, even if just a little bit. Alec is about to say something to defend Magnus when Jace speaks up.

“Really?” He asks. His tone is a lot calmer than Alec knows he wants to use. “You haven’t heard that he got his first book published - when was it - two months ago?”

“Yeah,” Izzy says. “Two months ago. And the book is incredible. I loved it and I’ve only read good reviews.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says quietly. It seems like he’s thanking them for the praise they show for his book but Alec knows that half of the gratitude comes from defending him to his father.

“Your book got published?” Asmodeus asks, but his tone is lacking the interest it should have. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did,” Magnus says, his quiet tone suggesting he’d rather not talk about it in front of the rest of their guests. “I even sent you a copy.”

“It must have gotten lost in the mail,” Asmodeus dismisses, waving his hand.

That’s it for the topic for now, and the conversation moves on.

-.-.-

As the door clicks shut behind their guests, Magnus lets out a deep breath. Alec watches as he turns without a word and heads back to the kitchen.

Eager to comfort his boyfriend after the night he’s had, Alec follows Magnus and finds him at the sink, rinsing plates and glasses before putting them to the dishwasher. He has his back to Alec, but his slumped shoulders are as good clue as any of how he’s feeling.

Alec walks so that he’s standing behind Magnus, and brings his hands in front of them to take the plate from Magnus’ hands and set it to the bottom of the sink. Magnus lets go easily and tilts his head down in defeat, his chin to his chest as he hangs his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec says as he moves his arms to wrap them around Magnus’ waist, pulling his body closer and resting his own chin to Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m sorry it didn’t go smoothly.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus says quietly, bringing his own hands to cover Alec’s warm ones. “I should have expected this. Actually this was exactly what I expected.”

“But it’s not what you deserve,” Alec says, turning his head a bit to press his lips to the side of Magnus’ neck, holding them there for a moment before pulling back. 

“I know,” Magnus says, tightening his hold on Alec’s arms. “I was hopeful that this time would have been different. But I should have learnt by now that he doesn’t change.”

Alec can’t stand the defeated tone any longer, and he turns Magnus around so that he’s facing him, and lifts his chin up. “I know you wish your relationship was better, and I know there’s nothing I can do to help with that. But I hope you know that there’s not really much you can do, either.”

Magnus’ eyebrows are knitted together and his lips are still set in a small pout, but he looks like he’s really paying attention to what Alec is saying, so Alec continues.

“You’ve tried to fix your relationship, you’ve made the effort to stay in contact and you invited him here tonight. You need to understand that you’re not doing anything wrong here. It’s all because of him, because of how he is as a person. It’s not your relationships or your job or any of your choices. It’s him.”

Magnus’ mouth is open a bit, and he looks like he wants to say something, but as he finds it hard to find the words he settles for hugging Alec tightly. 

“Thank you,” Magnus says as Alec returns the hug. “Thank you for being you.”

They stay in their embrace for a while, until Alec feels Magnus relax somewhat. 

“Now, I think I promised you something earlier,” Alec says as he pulls away from the hug. 

“Movies and cuddles,” Magnus says immediately, their own mantra for the evening. 

“Exactly,” Alec says as he shoos Magnus to the direction of the living room. “Go set everything up, I’ll put the leftovers away and the rest of the dishes to the sink, the rest we can deal with tomorrow.”

“I can help -” 

“No,” Alec says as he kisses Magnus before turning him and pushing him lightly out of the kitchen. “You’ve done enough.”

“Okay, okay,” Magnus laughs and gives up. “You know I like it when you manhandle me but it is not necessary now.”

“Oh shut up,” Alec shouts after him as he leaves the room, before turning to the sink himself. The laugh he hears from the next room is enough to make his own lips move up in a smile.

He works quickly, and it doesn't take him long until the kitchen is somewhat cleared. The rest can be left for tomorrow. Right now he has more pressing matters to tend to.

He wipes his hands to a towell and heads to the living room, where he sees Magnus sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on a coffee table and a few of his top buttons undone, giving him a more relaxed look.

Alec walks to the couch and sits down next to him, bringing his own feet to the table as well and lifting his arm to put it around Magnus’ waist and to pull him more snuggly to his side. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks and gestures to the movie he’s picked, it’s summary open on the television screen.

Alec gives it a glance, barely paying attention before he replies. “Looks good, I don’t really care what we watch.”

“We’re going to watch a movie and you don’t care what the movie is about?” Magnus asks but doesn’t fight it, instead he presses play and sets the remote to the arm of the couch.

“Not really,” Alec says as he spreads a blanket to cover their legs, never breaking the hold he has around Magnus’ waist. “There are more important things I’m going to be paying attention to.” 

Magnus must know what he meant because all Alec gets as a reply is a small huff of laughter before Magnus moves to settle on the couch more comfortably, his head falling to Alec’s shoulder.

The dinner tonight was the first one they had hosted for both of their families, and Alec wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up being the last one as well. Things hadn’t gone smoothly, but they had tried their best. There were things that were out of their control, things that they could spend a lifetime fixing and would be unable to because it takes the effort of all parties. Alec would do all the could to help, and if tonight it was movies and cuddles, he was more than happy to provide them. 

Because he loves Magnus and needs him to know how important he is to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!!](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
